


Njalo nawe

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Njalo nawe

"Kufanele ngihambe. Enye yezinto azithanda kakhulu uLannister ukuthi wayengeyena umuntu ongasho lutho.

Ufike kuye ngezinyathelo ezimbalwa futhi ngaphandle kokulinda isimemo esingaphezulu esithintwe esihlokweni esiphakathi kwengxoxo yabo.

"Bengicabanga ukuthi ... ubelapha ukuzolungisa ...

ULannister wahlekisa ngendlela engajwayelekile futhi wabambelela ezingalweni zakhe kuvulandi, wabuka izingadi okwesikhashana ngaphambi kokuba uqhubeke.

"Akunjalo." Ngize lapha ukuzoqinisekisa ukuthi uBrienne ufike ephephile kanye nawe. Kepha angisakwazi ukubambezela ukuhamba kwami, ”kusho yena, ngaphandle kokumamatheka isikhashana.

Anikine ikhanda uSelwyn. Ukuyibheka kahle le nto, kusobala ukuthi ngisho noLannister wayenemisebenzi okufanele ayinakekele futhi uBrienne wayengekho esimweni sokuba naye. Wazama ukungabambeleli igqubu ngalo. Wayezokwenza ngendlela efanayo.

"Ngiyaqonda ukuthi kufanele ubuye eR Rock Casterly futhi uzinakekele izakhiwo zakho ngokushesha okukhulu."

Ngobuhlungu bekufanele akwamukele ukuthi ngisho nangaphambilini, lapho esephilile, indodakazi yakhe ibingeke ibe ngumfazi olungileyo yindlalifa kaRoca Casterly.

UJaime wamoyizela ngokudelela.

"Lokho ngizokutshela uBrienne," kusho yena, kepha kulokhu ukucasuka kwabonakala ezwini lakhe lezwi njengoba ukumamatheka kwakhe. Angicabangi ukuthi uzomangaza isizathu sangempela sokuhamba kwami: UDaenerys Targaryen ungibambile, wangizama, wangithola nginecala lokufa kukayise nobunye ubuhlakani. Ngokusobala, ikhanda elikhanya emahlombe ami liyimali mboleko futhi kufanele ngibuyele eKing's Landing ukuyikhipha… Wonke umuntu uyazi ukuthi iLannister ihlala ikhokha izikweletu zayo, ”engeza ngokuzikhandla nangokungafuni. Njengokungathi ukhuluma ngempilo yomunye umuntu ..

"Usindile ke?" Ufika kanjani lapha Kubuza uSelwyn, esondela kuvulandi.

"Indlovukazi yethu entsha ingowesifazane oqonda kahle futhi ithintwe yisimo sendodakazi yakhe." Ungivumele ukuthi ngimphelezele iminyango yekhaya ngaphambi kokukhipha isigwebo sami, ”kusho yena ngezwi lokuhlakazeka lomuntu okufanele ahlehlise uhambo ngenxa yesivunguvungu esingalindele. Yize kunjalo, akasenamqondo njengoba umuntu ecabanga futhi umfowethu kwadingeka anikeze ikhanda lakhe njengesiqinisekiso sokuthi ngizobuya.

"Usengakwazi ukuphunyula," uphakamise, engazi ukuthi uzimisele yini noma wayehlola ukuhlonishwa kwale ndoda. Ngifundile ukuthi indlovukazi imazisa kakhulu umfowenu, angingabazi ukuthi naye uzosifeza leso songo sakhe. Ngeke ngilahlekelwe yiseva ewusizo ukuze nje ngikujezise.

ULannister wagqolozela kancane elangeni elivilaphayo eligudla ugu lweTarth, okokuqala ubuso bakhe babubukeka buhlaziyekile futhi bungenanjongo, ngaphandle komaskandi wokungacunuki ohlale uhamba naye, wayebonakala emncane kakhulu, kodwa futhi, njengoBrienne, wayekhathele kakhulu, ediniwe ngempilo ukuthi wayenenhlanhla.

"Umfowethu ubengithembile, futhi ngiyabonga kuye uBrienne manje usefikile." Ngeke ngamkhaphela. Noma ngabe impilo yomfowethu ibingeyona ingozi, bengingeke ngilibale ulaka olubangelwe ukuphunyuka kwami ukuphoqa indlovukazi yethu ethandekayo ukuthi ithukuthelele iTarth - ekugcineni, kancane, indoda yaphenduka yabuka ubuso bayo, ukukhuluma ngokungathi sína nokuqotho, nelanga lasekuseni elinikeza iso lakhe ukufudumala okungajwayelekile. Lapho konke sekuphelile futhi esengcono ... Mtshele ukuthi bengingathanda ukuhlala naye. Ukuthi ngabe wayekwenzile uma ekwazi. Ubuso bakhe obubi buzoba yini engizobe ngicabanga ngabo ekugcineni? ”Ungeze ngokumamatheka okumunyu. Mtshele ukuthi uyena kuphela ongenze ngakholelwa futhi ..

"Ngiyafisa ukuthi ngabe kukhona engingakwenza," kusho uSelwyn ekhononda ngobuqotho.

"Manje njengoba usisho, yebo sikhona." Ngokushesha, uJaime wabeka isandla sakhe ehlombe kuphela, wayeyindoda ende kakhulu, kepha eduze kwakhe noBrienne wabonakala njengasezingeni eliphakeme kakhulu. Shada, yiba nezingane eziningi futhi ukhumule leyo ntombazane, ”wakhipha ngephimbo lokuzikhukhumeza nelidelelayo elalizothola umvuzo ngokushaya ngempama.


End file.
